All I Ever Wanted
by notashamedtobe
Summary: Mark and Callie because they make my heart happy.
1. Chapter 1

**_I love Mark and Callie. I hate him with Lexie, actually I only like Lexie with Alex. I don't like Arizona. I love the actress but the character never grew on me. So this is what I want to happen. My Thursday night shows are pissing me off because Callie still isn't with Mark and Elena's still with Stefan. Grrr...And this fic is unbeta-ed. Grey's Anatomy belongs to the fabulous minds over at ABC._**

I try to keep the smile on my face.

_Our baby._

It's what I wanted, right? She's back. Here with me. And she's all in. So why does that one simple phrase cause my heart to lurch instead of going all warm and fuzzy? Hell, there are big, shiny tears in her eyes as she looks at me. I go with my natural instinct, and the fact that I haven't gotten any in a hot minute, and let my lips find hers. She's tugging at my clothes as I find hers to take off.

_Us whipping off my shirt in the kitchen._

_Him dragging me down to the floor to pull off my pants. _

_Me nibbling on one of his nipples. Really, it should be a sin to have such hot man nipples._

_His tongue sliding into me to show me how exactly he means to cleanse my palette._

I pull back and there are questions in her eyes. I smile at her, trying not to focus on the fact that the last time I was naked with someone it was just across the hall and he had a penis. Wait, calling it a penis isn't enough. A priceless piece of anatomy. A gift from the heavens. I shake these thoughts from my head. Get it together Torres. You got the girl. In your arms, literally, and in her bra. Yet, I don't want the softness of her curves or the bounty of her bosom. I want hard lines. Chiseled ridges of hard flesh.

I pull myself back. She's going to ask me what's wrong and what the hell am I going to say? I'm saved by the pounding on my, our, door.

"Torres, open up."

Arizona glares at the door, then at me. "You've got to be kidding me."

I open my mouth but he calls out again, "Damn it Callie, open the door." I yank down my shirt, grateful that it never came off. She grabs hers off the floor, following me to the door. I open it and I see it in his eyes.

I offer him a small, pity filled, smile. "You told her." Not a question. Just a simple statement.

He nods, "She walked out. I did it to her again."

I shake my head, reaching out to touch his cheek with my hand. Arizona clears her throat and we both remember she's there. My hands falls lifelessly to my side. She decides to throw her two cents in, "She's angry. Hell, I was. Still am but she'll get over it. Then it will be your baby with her just like its ours."

His eyes narrow in exasperation but it's gone and I wonder if I imagined it. He looks at me, "Our baby."

I smile, "Our strong oak."

The corners of his mouth twitch, "Strong oak."

Arizona clears her throat and once again, I am reminded that she's here. "Um, well, we were..." She gets flustered and Mark catches on. I can't identify the look on his face but it passes his usual smirk's back on his face.

He says a quick goodbye to her before turning to me. He presses a kiss to my cheek that has me all twisted up more than the groping in my living room a few moments ago. Can I blame it on pregnancy hormones?

He heads back to his place. Arizona closes the door which pisses me off. I roll my eyes and grab my keys just in case he locks the door. She slams a hand on the door stopping me from leaving. "Where are you going?"

I gawk at her, "She left him. Probably didn't even hear him out. Made it all about her and left. He's my best friend and I'm going to go check on him."

Arizona's eyes are full of worry. "Callie, he's a grown man. He'll handle it in his way, which means he'll probably find some nurse or whatever to help him get over it. He's going to be fine."

I am getting pissier and pissier by the moment. If she thought I was losing my mind in the OB/GYN's office, she's about to find out I wasn't even close to warmed up. "That man is my best friend and father to my baby."

She counters, "That isn't even here yet."

I glare at her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She huffs, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I mean, I get that when the baby gets here, he'll be a part of our lives but let's take advantage of the time we have now. He'll get over it."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Who the hell do you think is going to be at all my doctor appointments? Who's going to be my Lamaze, or whatever is cool these days, partner? Go furniture shopping with me?"

Her voice is shaky, "Well, I thought, me."

I shake my head, "Him first. Mark will be there every step of the way, Arizona, because he's the father and not the cool uncle." I just stare at her. "You want him to be the cool uncle, don't you?" She says nothing. I just roll my eyes and walk out.

I turn the door handle, happy that I won't be needing my keys. I drop them in the small bowl that I had gotten us to collect such things on the coffee table. It's fuchsia and he hates it. He's not on the couch or in the living room. I slip off my shoes and go straight to his bedroom. I hear the shower running and try to keep my salivating to a bare minimum. Pregnancy hormones is what we're going with, right? I lay on his bed and try to keep my eyes open but lose the battle.

**MPOV - - -**

I wrap the towel around my waist and dry my hair with another. I spent the last thirty minutes in my shower trying to figure out why I am not more upset that Lexie walked out. I mean, I love her, right? Yet, it didn't hurt as much as when she did it the first time. She didn't even let me explain or anything. Just walked out. I open my bathroom door and smile when I see her.

She's on her back because she swears it's the only way she can sleep comfortably. I tease her and say it's because she has such huge boobs that make sleeping on her stomach impossible. I wanna say I don't need her here, but it's a lie. I'm happy, tickled even, that she's in my bed and not celebrating with Arizona. I feel an uncomfortable twinge pass through my gut but ignore it. I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of pajama bottoms. I slide them on and hang up my towels because I know how much it annoys her when I leave them on the floor. I lay beside her. I smile again when her body just turns to mine. She wraps one of her legs around mine. I didn't think I would fall asleep so easily tonight. I guess I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the annoying buzzing of my iPhone alarm. Callie mumbles, "Five...five more minutes." She nuzzles her warm, curvy body against mine and my morning wood is threatening to cut itself off to bury itself where he wants, between her thighs. I angle my body away from hers so she doesn't see, or feel, it. I roll out of bed and head to my bathroom to take a very cold shower.

Of course, being a glutton for punishment, I is turn around to look at her. She's on her tummy now, head buried in my pillows. Her ass is practically begging for some of what I'm offering. Oh fucking hell, I stomp into the bathroom.

**CPOV - - -**

I groan when I hear the bathroom door slam. I open one eye and look for Mark. I sit up, hearing the shower running. Of course, that leads to thoughts of a naked, wet Mark creeping into my brain. This then leads to me wondering if he still wakes up with those raging erections that made us late more often than not. I shake my head. What the hell am I doing? I wipe the sleep from my eyes and get out of his bed, resisting the urge to sniff his pillow like some nutcase.

I bite my lip, not sure if I should just walk out. That seems too cold so I opt to go open the bathroom door and tell him I'm leaving. Just as I'm about to close it, he yells out, "I'll be by to get you in half an hour. Move that ass, Torres. We have to feed you two before your shift."

Butterflies. I have flipping butterflies in my tummy. I try to keep it cool, "Yeah, sure." See? Totally suave. I close the door and make my way back to my apartment. I slowly close the door behind me, knowing Arizona has off today. She's not a morning person, even if she's the perkiest person I know. I make my way to the bathroom to shower. Not five minutes later, she's comes into the bathroom. I can feel her glaring at me through the shower door as I shampoo my hair.

I want to take my time but I know Mark will be here shortly and I need to at least blow-dry my hair a bit. Five minutes later, armpits shaved at least, I'm done. I open the shower door and she hands me a towel. I wrap it around myself, feeling uncomfortable at her staring at my naked body.

"You didn't come home." A statement that says so much more than those four words. I hear the accusation crystal clear.

I try to joke it off, "Actually, I did. I just went to my other home." I look at her and her face is stern, which is so wrong on her face. I sigh. "Look, I fell asleep while he was in the shower. It was an accident."

She huffs, "Then why didn't you just come _home_?"

I shrug, "Because I wanted to make sure he was okay and I couldn't do that while he was in the shower. So I laid down and next thing you know, I'm knocked out. I didn't wake up until his alarm went off this morning." Oh shit. Wrong thing to say as I watch her eyes narrow.

Her voice is like ice, "You slept with him?"

I roll my eyes. "Slept as in sleep, not sex. Chill out Arizona. This is not how I want to start my morning. Go back to bed. We'll talk later. Right now, I need to finish getting ready before Mark knocks on the door."

That just earns me some more eye rolling, glaring and mumbling under the breath. She squares her shoulders before addressing me, "We need to talk later. I get that he's excited but boundaries need to be set." She turns to walk out but stops, turning back to me. "For all of us."

She walks out and I wipe the fog from the mirror. I am not a child. I am going to be a mother and I sure as hell don't appreciate being scolded as if I did something wrong. Yeah, it's a messed up situation...wait, is it? I having been wanting to have a baby for so long now. I even volunteered to help Mark raise Sloan's baby. I know that he's been wanting child for some time now. So, that leaves Arizona. Yes, the situation is far from ideal for her but that's not my problem. She left. Ditched me at the airport before running away to, not another city or state, but a totally different country! And it's not like I just jumped into bed with Mark. I mourned her; us. Then, I was lonely and did I really just want to bang anybody? No, I needed comfort and my best friend was the one to offer it to me. I finish my business and rush out to my bedroom to get dressed. I run some mousse through my hair, forgoing the blow-dryer, and with a second to spare, there's a knock at the door. I ignore Arizona's heavy sigh from the bedroom and go open the door. I bite back the small sigh that wants to escape when I look into Mark's eyes. All the tension slips away.

"You good?" He got dumped and he asks if I'm okay. Yeah, totally more than the man-whore Arizona makes him out to be.

I nod and excuse myself. I march back into my bedroom and yank the comforter off of Arizona, dropping it onto the floor. She sits up, eyes wild, as she gapes at me. I put my hands on my hips and tell her, "I did nothing wrong so you either get your head out of your ass and be a grown-up about this situation or you pack your shit up, again, and get out. I will not spend the next seven months being made to feel like I, or Mark and me, did something wrong. So yeah, boundaries will be discussed but you can bet your ass, it's not the ones you're talking about. Have a great day, honey."

I exit the room, with some extra bounce in my step. Mark just smiles as he holds the door open for me. Day's looking better already.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This picks up from when Arizona and Callie are in the car accident. I really hated how little Mark was in that episode. It irked me that as Callie's supposed best friend, and baby daddy, he had no scenes with Callie. Pissed me off, it did. Also the pathetic lack of Addison? Why bring her to have her leave before Callie even woke up? The whole episode irked me. I changed some stuff but kept the basic gist of it, I think.**_

I run out, barely keeping it together. My voice is tense, "What the hell happened?"

No one says a thing. Idiots! They're all idiots. Finally the wail of sirens cuts through the air. I pull my scrubs on, but am stopped. The Chief is telling me I can't be involved. Fuck that and fuck him.

I tell him just as much, "That's Tor...Callie! Pregnant with my child Callie, and you want me to step back?"

I'm practically foaming at the mouth. The rest of them slink away, uncomfortable with the emotion and with the situation. I would do the same if I were in their shoes, but I'm not. I'm here. Standing. Waiting. Not breathing.

Derek places his hands on my shoulders. "You have to let us do our jobs. Let us save her Mark. Save them both."

My head slumps down. He's right. I'm a mess. Barely holding it together. All I can do is nod. The ambulance pulls in. The doors open and out pops Arizona with the paramedics giving everyone Callie's vitals and information.

All there is, is silence. I can see mouths moving, but hear no voices. All I can do is see Callie, someone I love, on that godforsaken stretcher, bundled up. It's scary. It's more than scary. Then she's gone and I can hear again.

Arizona's looking at Callie's retreating figure. I find my voice, "What the hell happened?"

She looks at me, lips quivering. I can't find it within myself to feel sorry for her. I mean, we both love Callie, but I don't care about that right now. All I care about is Callie and the baby. She cries out, "I proposed to her. And that truck? It...it came out of nowhere. Nowhere."

I walk away, leaving her blubbering behind me.

I go to the observation deck, room, whatever and feel my chest loosen a bit when the heartbeat of our baby fills the operating room. Then it all goes to shit. Callie starts to crash. I stand, putting my hands on the glass as I watch helplessly. After what feels like an eternity, she's stable.

Lexie finds me in the stairway. My head is in my hands as I struggle to keep my tears at bay. I look up and see unshed tears in her eyes.

My voice is hoarse, "She's...she's my family. I can't lose my family."

With that said, I break apart. I don't even feel when her arms wrap around me. Tears blind me as we sit in that stairway, praying for them to be okay. Needing for them both to be okay. I manage to pick my head to look at Lexie. I once loved her. Loved her with all I had, but it's gone. Replaced with something else. Caring. I care for her. The woman upstairs scaring the ever living fuck out of me? I love her. My eyes widen.

Lexie sees all this play across my face. Her smile is one of understanding. She presses a kiss to my cheek before speaking, "You love her Mark. You love them both."

I gasp, "Oh crap! I love Callie. I'm frigging in love with Callie."

I don't what day it is. I'm once again in the observation deck watching as Derek cuts into Callie's skull to help reduce some of the swelling. Lucy's on hand in case something happens with the baby. Owen and Teddy standing by in case Callie's heart gives out again because of the stress of the surgery. Meredith looking up at me as Derek starts to drill into Callie's head.

Arizona speaks behind me. She's been fidgeting since Callie was wheeled in. I do my best to ignore her. "We should pray. I mean, Callie would want that. Appreciate that we're putting aside our differences and praying. So, um, yeah, we should pray."

I close my eyes briefly, saying nothing. No longer than a second. I decide to speak, "I've been praying since she was wheeled in. I haven't stopped praying."

Her voice is nothing more than a squeak, "Oh."

Things go wrong fast. Noises going off and people rushing about. I didn't realize I was on my feet until the only thing holding me back was the clear glass. I see Derek cursing as Teddy and Owen start to prep open Callie's chest. Lucy is shouting that the fetal heartbeat is slightly fast but steady. I can tell she is feeling overwhelmed. I feel someone's eyes on me and see Meredith looking at me. We lock eyes and the despair I see in hers tells me it's not good.

I fumble for my cell. I open it and quickly press 3 for her. She answers immediately, "Addie? You need to come. Now."

It might be the same day, but I don't know. I watch through the glass as Addison berates Lucy, who looks beyond uncomfortable. I smile slightly as Addison checks Callie and still manages to give her best Frosty the Ice Cunt impression. I think Lucy's actually wobbling on her feet.

I feel her before I see her. I feel my hands clench into fists. I have never wanted to hit a woman before. Even with my manwhore ways, I have always managed to sidestep slightly uncomfortable situations that have gotten physical. But Arizona? She makes me want to throw all my morals out the window and deck her. I refrain. First, I would get arrested. Second, Callie will be pissed when she wakes if I do. Second reason is what really holds me back.

Addison and Lucy come out of Callie's room. Lucy gives me and Zona a grim smile before slinking away. Addison's eyebrow remains perfectly arched until Lucy is out of her sight. Then it falls back into place and she hugs me. Her voice is soft, "She's going to be okay. They both are. I promise."

Arizona chooses then to speak, "You can't promise me that." Her voice cracks as she looks at the women we both love lying motionless in a hospital bed. "Not when she looks like that."

There goes that damn eyebrow again. Addison speaks, her voice strong and sounding every bit the Upper Eastside WASP bitch she is, "I didn't promise you. I promised him." She turns to me, face set. "I have to get some blood work done, but it might be best if the baby came out. The surgery that Derek needs to finish can't be put off any longer. Her heart's weakening rapidly and it's not looking good if we keep waiting. The stress of a dual surgery will put the baby at too high a risk."

"No!" I forgot she was even there. Arizona has tears running down her face. "You can't take the baby out now. It's too soon. What if it doesn't survive? When Callie wakes up and realizes that..."

I cut her off. My fury is blinding. "Shut up! Who are you to decide? To say? That's my baby in there! My baby. Callie's baby. Not yours. Never yours. Who are you, but the woman who took her eyes off the goddamn road that led Callie to go through a windshield - a windshield - to propose? You're not the baby's anything! You're insecure and that's why you proposed, isn't it Arizona? Had nothing to do with love but more to stake a claim on Callie!"

She gets right back in my face. Addison sighs but steps out of the way. This has been a long time coming and neither one of us is going to back down. "You kept calling, texting, even though you knew we were going away for a romantic weekend."

I interrupt, exasperated, "I was upset and I needed my best friend."

She snorts. "Your best friend? Try your only friend, you bastard. She shouldn't even pregnant! I should have come back and we would have been fine and...I hate you. God, I hate you. You're always there and she's not with me. Not like she used to be. Her eyes linger on the door. Her only real smiles are reserved for you. I hate you."

I am about to speak when someone else does. Someone who scares even me and that's saying something.

Bailey has her hands on her hips, glaring at the lot of us. Addison says nothing but I see the slight smirk on her face. Bailey's chest is heaving and she looks pissed, "What the hell is going on here? Doctors, in case we've forgotten, we are in a hospital and not ten feet away is a woman we all care for. Can we at least agree on that?" Somber nods go around. "Fine. Then let's all pull our heads out of our asses to make sure they both come out of this okay."

Arizona excuses herself, mumbling something about cleaning up. I don't even acknowledge her. Bailey looks at me and Addie. "So what's the plan?"

Addison looks at me and I give her a quick nod. She turns to Bailey and explains what needs to be done. She plans on having Lucy there as back up. She also explains she's had the best neonatal pediatrician notified and he's flying in just in case. I thank her, knowing Arizona's too close to be useful and I don't want anything to further jeopardize the baby.

With all the prep needed for all the surgeons, Callie's surgery is scheduled for five hours from now. I nod and walk into her room. God, the machines just chirp and beep away. I want to rip all the IVs and patches and whatnot away from her beautiful body. I want to wrap her up in my arms and will her to wake. I can't, so I do what's second best. I sit, grab her hand, squeeze and place my other hand on her stomach. I smile when I feel the baby move. I blink away my tears and pick my head up.

She looks perfect, even banged up. God, how have I been so blind. I tell her the words, knowing in my heart of hearts, she can hear me. Feel me. "Callie Torres, I love you."


End file.
